


My Beloved

by Lilsquishes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, Other, not actually canon but kind of, the husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsquishes/pseuds/Lilsquishes
Summary: Techno calls a fake meeting. Ranboo finds out.The rest is history.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 264





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! This idea has been in my head for a while! 
> 
> I’m not exactly sure about the real canon syndicate but I tried my best! Hope you enjoy!

Ranboo was worried. He took the long journey to the syndicate room, waiting and waiting. Techno was never late to these meetings. Him, Niki and Phil were all sitting, talking about whatever they wanted. The two didn’t seem worried that Techno had not shown yet, but Ranboo was riddled with worries and anxiety. Techno had been acting weird around him for the last couple days. It made him worry for his own safety, but most importantly, Michael and Tubbo’s safety. He knew that Techno knew about Michael, which worried him, and he wasn’t fond of Ranboo and Tubbo’s marriage which was also unsettling. 

“-nboo! Ranboo!” Phil called, snapping Ranboo from his thoughts. Ranboo hummed at him, muttering a small apology before giving him his full attention. “I messaged Techno and he said that he was canceling the meeting. He didn’t say why, but it was a quick message so I assume he is raiding a baston or something, and forgot there was a meeting.” Phil explained. Ranboo nodded, and the three got up to leave. All of a sudden, Ranboo’s communication tablet dinged. He checked the message, his stomach dropping. 

Tubbo: tehnco  
Tubbo: help 

Ranboo quickly shoved his tablet away and sprinted ahead of Niki and Phil. The two looked at each other, but decided to leave Ranboo to do his thing. They continued their conversation about different types of fish, as Ranboo was running for his life. His mind was filled with anger, from Techno lying about the meeting. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there probably wasn’t even going to be a meeting, but because he got Ranboo away from his family, it would give him a head start. The more he thought about it, the faster he ran. 

\----

Tubbo was sitting on Michael’s bed with him, drawing pictures and spending time with his son. He heard the door downstairs slam open, startling him and Michael. He rubbed Michael’s back and stood up. 

“I’ll go see what happened. It’s probably just Boo, alright bud?” Michael nodded, going back to his coloring. Tubbo sighed shakily, opening the trap door and climbing down the ladder. He turned to look at who was in his house, before seeing the pink hair of Techno sitting on his couch, hands crossed, looking directly at Tubbo. 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Tubbo said, staying by the trap door. 

“I think you know, government.” Tubbo hated that Techno addressed him as “government”. That ended a while ago, due to Techno, and he didn’t even like being president. 

“Leave. Now.” Tubbo spat, taking out his communicator. He quickly messaged Ranboo, scared as Techno stood up. He stormed at Tubbo. 

\----  
Ranboo was frantic as he ran. Trying to run and look where he was going, but also messaging Tubbo asking him what was happening. He kept getting errors every message he sent, his heart dropping. He could see Snowchester in his view, and just hoped that Tubbo and Michael were alright. 

He walked up to the house, the door was off of it’s hinges. He quickly walked in, hearing a ruckus. He saw Tubbo hunched over, and the pink legs of Michael hidden in his arms. Techno was standing over Tubbo, sword out. There was red covering Tubbo’s back, and his sobs were heard. Ranboo was fuming. His sword was out in seconds, bringing it down on Techno. 

For the first time Ranboo could think of, hell even Techno could think of, Techno was not expecting someone to come from behind him. Ranboo, quite literally, stabbed him in the back, and removed his sword. Techno turned around, shocked, but also swinging his sword. Ranboo was quick to block the attack, his adrenaline pumping much harder than usual. Ranboo hit Techno’s sword, the stab taking its toll on Techno, as his sword fell to the floor. Ranboo stabbed him again, in the shoulder again, and yanked him by that shoulder, out of the house. 

“Do it again. I dare you! I’m out. NEVER come near me again. You betrayed me this time, not the other way around.” Ranboo spoke in a tone Techno had never heard before. No one had, as he never had a reason to use it. Techno turned away, scowling, but injured. Ranboo watched him leave for a few more seconds before quickly rushing to Tubbo and Michael. 

“Tubbo!” Ranboo spoke, sitting next to his husband. Tubbo’s shirt was soaked in blood, and Ranboo could see cuts and forming bruises on his face. 

“Michael is safe. I didn’t let Techno touch him.” Tubbo said, uncoiling from a horrified Michael. The boy was quick to cup Tubbo’s cheeks, looking at him with worried eyes. 

“Good, but what about you. Come on.” Ranboo stood up, Michael standing by his feet, holding his pant leg. Tubbo got off his knees, the action causing a groan of pain. Upon Hearing that, and Tubbo’s wobbling condition, Ranboo was quick to help him move onto the couch. He laid on his stomach, as the main injuries were on his back. Ranboo grabbed Michael, setting him down next to Tubbo’s head, hoping it could give the both of them a little bit of comfort. 

“Thank you!” Tubbo said quietly, tears still leaking from his eyes from the amount of pain he was in. Ranboo shook his head, looking at Tubbo who had his head resting to the side so he could see Ranboo and Michael. 

“No need to thank me. Please, don’t.” Ranboo said, leaving the room for a couple minutes to grab medical supplies. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” He heard Tubbo speaking to Michael, who, understandably, was very upset. 

Ranboo sat on the coffee table right in front of the couch, needing to get this done ASAP so Tubbo didn’t lose too much blood. He timidly pulled the back of Tubbo’s shirt up, his face scrunching up at the wounds. There was blood covering his back, multiple long, deep incisions covering the whole of his back. Dark red surrounded them. Ranboo taking a deep breath. 

“Is it that bad?” Tubbo asked, his voice hoarse. Ranboo hummed, taking out antibiotic spray. 

“I’m really sorry about this. It’s probably gonna hurt a lot.” Ranboo stated, leaning over and grabbing Tubbo’s hand, closest to him. Tubbo opened his mouth, but stopped as Ranboo sprayed. Tubbo didn’t say anything, just squeezed Ranboo’s hand tight, and winced. “Sorry.” Ranboo muttered. 

“It’s fine. I’m glad you didn’t count it down.” Ranboo grabbed wipes and started cleaning the blood off of Tubbo’s back, and the incisions. There was a lot more hand squeezing and tears, but once Tubbo had gauze wrapping around his midsection, he was able to sit up and allow Ranboo to worry about the damage on his face and arms. 

“God, this got bad.” Ranboo muttered. There was a dark bruise forming on Tubbo’s eye, multiple cuts all across his face. His nose appeared to be broken, and his lip was busted. He could feel anger forming in his mind, but calmed down once Tubbo squeezed his hand. 

“It’s fine, Ranboo. I’m alive. Michael isn’t hurt. It’s alright.” Tubbo explained, the tears having dried up, but still visible on his face. Ranboo shook his head, getting wipes out again. 

“This is the second time he has done something to you that will or has left scars, Tubbo. God, even leaving you slightly vision impared. You shouldn’t be this calm. What would have happened if he took your last life. What if h-” 

“He didn’t, Boo. He didn’t though, and that’s what matters. He didn’t because of you. Yeah it will leave scars, but that’s alright.” Tubbo explained, trying to get Ranboo to calm down. He had enderman particles all around him, which happened occasionally when he was very emotional. Michael was sitting in between their feet, a hand grabbing one of Tubbo’s pant legs and one of Ranboo’s pant legs. His eyes were filled with worry and confusion. 

“I know, but still. This isn’t acceptable.” Ranboo started wiping the blood off of Tubbo’s face, Tubbo wincing, but dealing with it again anyway. Ranboo applied bandages to his lip and a couple of the other cuts around his face. He gently poked at Tubbo’s nose, but when Tubbo jerked his head away, he sighed. 

“Definitely broken.” He muttered, getting another, tighter bandage. “I have to touch your nose, I’m sorry.” Tubbo nodded slowly, and closed his eyes. Ranboo set his pinky on Tubbo’s cheek, a small sign to show that he was close, hoping not to startle the other. He slowly and gently set the bandage on the bridge of Tubbo’s nose. He let out a huff, and sat up straight. 

“What other damage is there? Did he hurt you on your arms or legs or anything?” Ranboo asked, surveying the rest of Tubbo’s limbs. The boy nodded, rolling up his sleeves slowly, looking down. There were many marks, old marks littering his arms. Besides that, there were new ones, in crescent moon shapes. Ranboo’s eyes widened, gently holding the bottom of Tubbo’s arms. 

“Tubbo.” He said, his voice filled with concern. Tubbo didn’t flinch, just tried moving his arms away. “When?” Ranboo asked, not letting Tubbo hide. 

“The beginning of Schlatt’s ruling.” He said, his voice quiet, trying to hide. Ranboo tilted his head, trying to remember how long ago that was. “End?” He questioned, looking at his arms again. He saw newer marks and hoped the answer wasn’t what he thought it would be. 

“Three weeks ago.” Tubbo felt shame, tears falling from his eyes again. Ranboo said nothing, cleaning the nail marks and wrapping them. He stood up, grabbing Michael, he walked up the ladder, not saying anything. Tubbo silently sobbed to himself on the couch, sending himself into a coughing fit. His body ached, his heart ached, and his mind was running a marathon. He heard the trap door open again, then shut. Footsteps walked toward him and he dropped his head even lower. 

“I’m sorr-” Ranboo cut him off by sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug. 

“You don’t need to apologize about anything, just please talk to me. I know you are trying, I can tell, but please. Anything but that, alright?” Ranboo sounded close to tears, making Tubbo pull away and look at him for the first time in about 20 minutes. There were tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, but Tubbo was quick to cup his cheeks and wipe them away. 

“No crying. You’ll hurt yourself.” Tubbo said, continuing to wipe them. 

“Oh come on now. Look at yourself. You’re covered in bandages and you’re worrying about me.” Ranboo gently removed Tubbo’s hands, by his elbows, and wrapped him in another hug. He shoved his face in Tubbo’s hair, sighing. He could feel Tubbo’s shoulders relax, then break into sobs. He didn’t pull away though, knowing that after what had happened, that he needed it. He was careful not to touch Tubbo’s back, something he would be sure to remember for the next couple weeks. 

“You’re safe, I promise.” Ranboo said, running his hands through Tubbo’s hair. He kept his thoughts to his head, trying to remember who Schlatt was, and what he did to Tubbo. He suddenly thought of Techno and remembered who Schlatt was and what Tubbo and everyone else had told him about what had happened. He thought about the scar on Tubbo’s face and all down his chest and abdomen, and the impared vision in his right eye. Tubbo pulled away from him, startling Ranboo away from his thoughts. 

“You know, I never thought he would hurt me again. I thought even though he’s got problems with me, he wouldn’t seek me out and try to kill me again. I didn’t even do anything. Just tried living a normal life.” Ranboo realized this was something Tubbo needed to just speak about, not something his input was required for, so he stayed silent. 

“After he blew up L’Manburg, I thought I was safe since I couldn’t be the president to a country that doesn’t exist. After Schlatt had him kill me, and him and Tommy fought, I thought that was it. We don’t really speak, but he leaves me alone and I leave him alone. Though, I guess only one of us can actually abide by that. “ Tubbo was getting worked up again, and Ranboo grabbed both of his hands, grounding him. Tubbo seemed to snap out of his little ranting space. He slumped his shoulders. 

“I guess I just needed to rant.” Tubbo sighed. Ranboo could see the tension in his shoulders. “You know, no one knows this, but Schlatt is actually my dad. Kind of sick right?” Tubbo looked up at Ranboo, who’s eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“He was your dad? Why would he do all that?” Ranboo asked, his question more of a rhetorical one. Tubbo shrugged. 

“Yeah, and Dream is my brother.” Ranboo was even more shocked. “You can imagine how that is.” Tubbo looked down again. 

“I-I don’t even know what to say to that. Does anyone know?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo thought for a moment. 

“No one knows about any of it, not even Dream. Schlatt knew I was his kid, and he knows Dream is his kid. Dream know’s Schlatt is his dad, but doesn’t know I am as well. He knows he has a little brother. I have a picture from when we were younger. All three of us. I only know it’s Dream from the mask in the picture. It’s in his hands, not on him, but it’s still there.” Ranboo squeezed his hand. Tubbo reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the picture and handing it to Ranboo. He took it and stared at it. 

There was three people, one obviously Tubbo if his hair said anything about it. Ranboo looked at Schlatt, seeing the horns. He looked nothing like Ranboo imagined, but did realize that he looked drunk. Which would explain all of the stories. Then he looked at Dream, seeing green eyes he never thought he would see. He studied the image a little, before handing it back to Tubbo, who’s eyes were slowly falling closed. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Ranboo asked, and Tubbo nodded. Ranboo stood up first, knowing he would need to help Tubbo up as well. He realized that Tubbo was still in very dirty, bloody clothes. He helped Tubbo to his room, and had him stand next to the wall while he got a chance of clothes for him. He gave them to Tubbo and left the room to let him change. It took a lot longer than usual, but Ranboo understood. He felt bad for letting Techno get toTubbo, but was infinitely grateful that Michael was safe, and that he had gotten there just in time. Hopefully Techno was suffering at his home. 

Ranboo entered the room when he could, seeing Tubbo in fresh clothes and sitting on his bed. 

“How am I gonna sleep?” He joked, getting a smile out of Ranboo. Tubbo slowly laid down on his stomach, feeling pain everywhere. Ranboo sat next to him, gently running his fingers through Tubbo’s head, and scratching his scalp. Tubbo seemed to like it, as he passed out quickly after. Ranboo leaned down and left the tiniest of kisses to the top of his head, and headed to the couch. 

When Ranboo woke up, he went into Tubbo’s room quietly, seeing the boy away but still laying on his stomach. 

“Morning, Boo.” Tubbo said, his voice still hoarse. Ranboo frowned. 

“Good morning, Bee. Did you sleep at all?” He asked. Tubbo nodded. 

“Yeah, but only for about an hour or two.” Ranboo nodded and went back to his side. He even got Michael in the room and the three hung out. And if Tubbo and Ranboo knew that Ranboo would now live in Snowchester with him and Michael, neither of them said anything, especially about the new belongings in the house.


End file.
